Standing Here The Wrong Way
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: a twoshot songfic to 'Wrong Way' and 'Stand Here With Me' by Creed. NaruGaa/GaaNaru. very sweet and cute, please R&R!
1. Wrong Way :Naruto POV:

**A/N: so i was listening to Creed one day, and what do i come across but two great songs that reflect my fav pairing of the moment? **

**the first songfic is in Naruto's POV with the song 'Wrong Way'. **

* * *

"_What makes you touch?" _

You stand there, right in front of me, staring. Your cool aquamarine eyes are piercing into me, and your milky skin is lukewarm as your fingertips trace the whisker marks on my cheeks. You always resisted contact before; so what makes you want to reach out to touch me now?

_  
"What makes you feel?" _

I can't explain it. The way you gaze at me… It's always kind, ever since Chiyo-baasama and I brought you back to life. Your eyes hold all your emotion, and it appears as though you're smiling. What makes you feel blissful enough to smile with your eyes like that? Is it me? What did I do, Gaara? You've never smiled like that in the past. Not with such a glow, and not from the inside. In the past, you've grinned wickedly before a kill. But this is so soft… such a soft smile. What makes you feel that way? I want to know so that I can feel it, too.

_  
"What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?" _

You stare off into the distance a lot. Whenever you're here in Konohakagure or whenever I'm there in Sunakagure, your eyes drift to the serene horizon. Your eyelids droop in the slightest when you see Suna's sunrise or sunset. And then sometimes, if I'm lucky, I catch you watching the animals in the forest in Konoha. What makes you appreciate beauty and life now? Before it was only the moon and stars and dancing shadows in the night. What makes you change your opinion on sights that soften your teal gaze?

_  
"What makes you unclean?"  
_

You tend to shiver a lot. And not from the cold, either. I cut my finger once when we were attempting to fill Temari's place as the cook when I visited… At the sight of that tiny drop of blood, I saw your spine and limbs ripple through your 'Kage robes. Don't lie to me, Gaara; I know why you do that. You regret killing so many from your childhood, don't you? Their blood stains your hands; it makes you unclean. Don't fret; I'll wash it from your flesh. I'll make you clean again.

"What makes you laugh?"

I constantly am on the hunt for things I can do to make you smile, even with only your eyes. I like it when you smile, Gaara, you have no idea how much. But once… once, you laughed. What makes you laugh, I used to wonder; but now I know. All it takes is a teeny poke in the undercarriage of your ribs. A little tickle in your sides, and you burst into breathless spasms that resemble giggles. I like those better than your smiles.

_  
"What makes you cry?" _

I've never seen you cry. What can possible make someone like **you **cry? I can only guess you haven't always had that hard shell around your emotions, that and you've cried in the past. But I've have not yet seen it for my own eyes… until a week ago. I was out on a mission with Yamato-taichou and Sakura-chan and Sai. But… I fell off a cliff by the enemy and was presumed dead. I survived, of 'course, thanks to Kyuubi. But no one else knew that. Tsunade-baachan even held a funeral for me, even though they couldn't find my body. You came. And I returned to Konoha – bloodied, bruised, and broken, but not dead – right on the day of the funeral. How coincidental and convenient that I was able to crash my own interment. That's when I saw your face… Gaara, I was curious what you looked like when you cried, but I don't wish to ever seen you look like that again if I have the choice. It broke my heart to see you over my empty casket, idly stroking the picture of me shrouded in white lilies. Apparently, me being gone makes you cry. Which is why I think you couldn't help but strip away your mask and allow those overly salty, desert tears flow down your flushed face. So much raw pain… is that how I looked when I cried over your dead body? Full of anger and showing my weakness? I must have. I'll have to ask Sakura-chan sometime.

_  
"What makes our youth run  
From the thought that we might die?" _

Our youth, our innocence, all of our immaturities (although, when have you ever been immature?)… What causes them to flee when we sit together on the rooftops and think about death? The life of a ninja is full of possibilities of death; especially for village leaders like you. Death is constantly around the corner, and it stole you away once already. So why can't you and I bear it? Why can't we accept death as part of life? Why, when we mention it, do we grow serious (or at least me) and afraid? Is it because we don't want to part from one another? Is it because we are bond to one another, meant to live as halves of the same whole? Is that why I ached when you died? Is that why you ached when you thought I was dead? Gaara, just what about it makes us have the urge to run?

_  
"What makes you bleed?"  
_

I know what I'd sacrifice to save you: my own life, my own blood. I'd bleed for **you**, I'd die for **you**, because you're my most precious person. But am I yours? Would you bleed for me, or Temari, or Kankurou? You used to love only yourself, fight for yourself, and live for yourself. But I see it in your every step: you live and die for your people, your entire village; it's your duty and your calling. But when you bleed, you bleed for me. I understand it now. You never said it, but I feel it. And I thank you.

"Somebody told me the wrong way …  
Somebody told me the wrong way…"

We both had our own ideas about being in love. Your uncle told you it had to do with the pain in your heart ceasing. I thought it was what I felt for Sakura-chan. But we were both wrong; your siblings love you without being in love and made your pain go away. And what I felt towards Sakura-chan turned out to be closer to close friendship or sister-like love. I wasn't in love. Some say I was in love with Sasuke… ha, now that's laughable. Loving Sasuke would have been the wrong way to love. Gladly, I didn't love him the wrong way. I loved him the right way, the brotherly way, the friendly way. He's part of my heart, but he doesn't hold it in his hands. I know who does… you do, Gaara. My friends hold pieces of my heart, but my lover **owns** it. And that means you. 

"What if I died?  
What did I give?"

I can hear you say this in my head sometimes. You used to make long speeches about your existence and how you won't let it disappear, let yet… you did die. But as for what you gave? Besides your life for your people, you gave up your inner demon, and I don't only mean Shukaku. You were unselfish and caring before your death. I wished I could've saved you from it to begin with, but at least know your sacrifice wasn't in vain, Gaara.

_  
"I hope it was an answer so you might live;  
I hope I helped you live…"_

Am I part of the answer? Did I change you, and help you live life to the fullest? Did I succeed? I hope I did. I hope I helped you live. I want you to not only survive, but to strive. I want the best for you, Gaara, the absolute best. Because you deserve it. Your siblings and I are the only ones who see that, because I know even you don't think you deserve anything. You hold too much regret for your old ways. But you've evolved passed that! And we can see that you did, and we can understand. Especially me. I see the deepest into you, and I'm here to try and be what you deserve. Sometimes I get self-conscious and don't know if I'm good enough for you, and I bet you feel the same. You and I are weak in that manner: we were deprived and despised so much as children, so now that we're grown, we don't know if monsters like us deserve love. But I know I can give it, if you accept it. Will you?

"Somebody told me the wrong way…  
Somebody told me the wrong way…"

It took me a long time, but I know that I love you and am in love with you. But do you love me, too? Don't tell it to me the wrong way. Tell it to me the **right** way… give me a kiss and say, 'Aishiteru, Naruto'. That's all I want; I just want to hear you say it once, Gaara. Can you do that for me? Say it once, and then you don't have to ever again if you don't want to. I need to hear that you feel the same, or else I'll fall apart. Please, please…

"A-aishiteru… Naruto."

Thank you. Thank you, Gaara… Heh, am I crying? Sorry. Come here, let me hold you. Come here… It's alright, I know it's hard for you to say. But I can tell by your tone and by the look in your eyes that you mean it with all your heart. Thank you…


	2. Stand Here With Me :Gaara POV:

**A/N: this is the other Creed songfic to 'Stand Here With Me'. it's in Gaara's POV, obviously. and it's shorter because i didn't break it up as much or show as slow of a progression towards his feelings for Naruto. which makes sense; i mean, Naruto was/is pretty much straight, so the only guy he'd probably every go for is Gaara, and it'd take a lot to get to that point. but Gaara? he's asexual, taking anyone who gives him the love he needs first. and that person just so happened to be our ditzy blonde kitsune. :3**

* * *

"_You always reached out to me and helped me believe.  
All those memories we share…  
I will cherish every one of them."_

Uzumaki Naruto. For the longest time, I didn't know your name. I didn't care who you were. I was too wrapped up in myself, trying to protect myself, to notice. But then I heard things… and witnessed things… and was head-butted awake to find your overly cerulean blue eyes burrowing into mine. Ever since then, I've been trying to believe more in myself and my family. I even aimed to be Kazekage like you and your dream to be Hokage. I tried looking at it from your perspective… If I became Kazekage, I could be respected by others, and I could be useful for something other than a weapon. But every time I see you, as Kazekage or before, for some reason I dwelled on our memories together and glow fondly over them. Every time you spoke to me, every time you weren't afraid to touch me… I cherished it. It took me a long time to figure out why.

_  
"The truth of it is there's a right way to live;  
And you showed me.  
So now you live on in the words of a song;  
You're a melody."_

I thought the way to live was to kill others before they killed me, to love myself and no one else, and to take thrill in blood. But I was wrong… I was confused and hurt, but you showed me the way. I observed the way you lived, surrounded by friends you would die for to protect, putting on a smile and doing all you can not to kill, and try and prove your existence with life instead of death. I saw and understood, and I thank you. Because the way you surround me and calm me, the way you seem to heal every wound of those around you… you're like a song, a blessed melody, that I gladly listen to.

_  
"'Cause you stand here with me…"_

As you stand here, gazing away from me with an unsure grin on your face and your hand to your cheek in an embarrassed scratch, I see you blush faintly. I extend my hand, an offering, of a goodbye and in thanks. You rescued me back from death's clutches, and for now we are to part ways. I stand here before you now as Kazekage, nor as Sabaku No Gaara, but as a changed man. You silly blonde, whom can do good fueled by determination and heart, why don't you take hold of my hand? I see I'll have to weakly convince you with my sand. There, now we are connected in more ways than one. I can feel your heart race through your palm into mine, I can fell you sweating from the heat, I can feel you shudder once ever-so-slightly, goosebumps arising.

"_Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream.  
I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
What you've done for me."_

I was terrified while battling the blonde Akatsuki member. Not only for myself, but my village. Suna depended on me, and I didn't want to let them down… but a teeny part of me still didn't want my existence to fade. Yet… right when fear blinded me… and I was swimming in limbo between life and death, you came to me in the form of a lonely child and helped me sleep, helped me dream. And when I woke up, there you were, smiling your head off. But I could see dried tear trails on your whiskered cheeks. Did you cry over me? What for? I don't deserve it. No matter how har di try, I can never compare to you. You changed me, shaped me, made me who I am today as Kazekage. You gave your chakra to me to bring me back to life, you fought the Akatsuki to get my body, as I heard later on. You did so much for me… how can I ever repay you? I owe you a great deal, Naruto.  
_  
"In this life that I live,  
I hope I can give love unselfishly."_

I didn't realize until much later why I cherished our memories together so much, why I felt so drawn to you other than the reasons of you being a Jinchuuriki like myself. I didn't realize almost until it was too late that I was in love with you. But how could I have? I never understood love very well; why do you think it is etched into my forehead as a reminder? My mind cannot wrap around love, and yet, through you, I began to. I began to understand… someone who cares for someone else, someone who makes the other person crave their attention and presence and touch, someone who causes a racing heart, short breath, and sick stomach… Someone who drives the other person crazy with unexplainable desire and urges… I could beat my head with a solid chunk of sandstone until I bled more times than I could count how you've done those things to me. Why is it that you make me want to smile and laugh and bury myself in your warmth? And that's when I spoke with my older sister, Temari. I never said your name, but she knew that it was you I was speaking of. And she told me, carefully, sweetly, what I was feeling.

"You're in love with him, Gaara."

When she said 'him', I know she knew. And I can only hope I'll be able to make my feelings known, and could give love as much as it was given to me. I didn't want to be selfish…

_  
"I've learned the world is bigger than me;  
You're my daily dose of reality."_

I am naïve for the most part; innocent in the ways of love and the ways of the world when people are in it. I am accustomed to my job as a leader, making decisions logically and creating stability now that I have found my center and have become stable myself. But the world of love and human interaction is over my head; I need you to bring me back down to reality's level. I need you to teach me what I don't already know.

"_You stand here with me now…"_

As you stand there, gazing up at the stars and the moon, and as I sit beside you pretending to do the same, I feel an electric current in the air that stirs the ends of my hair and caresses my heart. You slowly look to me, asking a million questions in one glance, but demanding two words from me. I know what you feel… you've expressed it a dozen times, in both word and action; you've said that you love me, you've kissed and held me when I let you, and you've offered on more than one ruby-red blushing occasion to make love to me. But I never let you do the latter, nor have I ever expressed my feelings in return… until now. Aishiteru, Naruto. I may stutter the words, but I mean them. And I can see that you believe me. Thank you…

"_On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song…  
'Cause you stand here with me."_


End file.
